truetigressfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Saga
Twilight is a series of fantasy/romance novels by Stephenie Meyer. It follows the life of Bella Swan, a human teenager who moves to Forks, Washington and finds her life turned upside-down when she falls in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. The series is told primarily from Bella's perspective, with the epilogue of Eclipse and book two of Breaking Dawn being told from the perspective of Jacob Black. Midnight Sun, an unpublished companion book to the series, is told from Edward's perspective. Books In The Saga ''Twilight Bella Swan moves from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to allow her mother to "travel" with her new husband. After moving to Forks, Bella finds herself drawn to a mysterious boy, Edward Cullen, who turns out to be a "vegetarian" Vampire (one drinking animal blood, as opposed to Human blood). They both fall in love, and must fight off a rival clan of vampires who want to drink her blood. Bella escapes to Phoenix, Arizona where she is then tricked into going to the ballet studio where James, the vampire who is tracking her, is waiting. Bella is severely hurt there, but Edward and his family save her and after Bella is healed she returns to Forks with Edward. New Moon After Bella gets a paper cut at her 18th birthday party, Edward and his family leave Forks, Washington, because he fears that he is putting Bella in danger by having so many vampires around her. Bella then falls into depression, but four months later, she develops a strong friendship with Jacob Black, who later turns into a Shapeshifter. They find out that James's mate, Victoria, has come back to kill Bella for revenge. A misunderstanding occurs, and Edward thinks Bella is dead. Edward then plans to commit suicide in Volterra, Italy. Bella and Alice follow him to Italy, and they are reunited once again. Bella puts her mortality on a vote, and most of the Cullens agree to let her become one of them. The Volturi are introduced in this book. Eclipse Bella is being stalked by a vampire named Victoria, and Victoria has amassed an army of newborn vampires. Meanwhile, Bella is forced to choose between her relationship with Edward and her friendship with Jacob, knowing that once her decision is made, she can never go back. Edward's coven of vampires and Jacob's pack of shape-shifters get together to try to fight off Victoria's army of vampires. Before the fight, Edward proposes to Bella, and she accepts. During the fight, the army is destroyed, including Victoria. In the end, Bella chooses Edward's love over Jacob's, and Jacob is devastated to hear of her choice and the wedding. Breaking Dawn Bella and Edward marry in the beginning of the story. When they are on their honeymoon, Bella discovers she is pregnant and they both rush home immediately. The next part of the book is told from Jacob's perspective. He goes to see Bella and discovers she is extremely pregnant and ill. Jacob breaks from his pack and makes his own pack with Seth Clearwater and Leah Clearwater. Bella gives birth to the baby, which nearly kills her and Edward is forced to change her into a vampire. The third section goes back to Bella right after Jacob imprints on Bella's daughter, Renesmee. Bella is now a vampire and lives happily with her family for a time, despite her worries about Renesmee's rapid growth. Then, Irina from the Denali Coven sees Nessie and mistakes her for an immortal child, a horrible outlawed creature. The Cullens must stand against the Volturi as the they comes to destroy them. They end up gathering many vampires from all over the world to witness for them. The Volturi come but the Cullens end up being left alone and are safe to live their lives together. Novellas The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' This is a novella set during Eclipse that tells the story of Bree Tanner and her army before their demise. Bree and her new friend, Diego, bond and discover that their creator is using them for some unknown purpose and that they're immune to sunlight. They also find out that they are illegal creations confirmed by the Volturi. When Diego goes to tell co-captain Riley, he disappears. Riley tells the other newborns about a group of yellow-eyed vampires who are about to attack them and dominate all the blood and convinces them to work together to take them down. Bree decides to go with them to find Diego and her other friend, Fred, uses his power to escape before the battle. Upon arriving the battlefield, she realizes that Diego is already dead. Carlisle spots her and offers her asylum in exchange for her surrender. Towards the end of the novella, the Cullens try to defend her from the Volturi's execution to no avail. Bree gives Edward Cullen all the information she has about the Volturi and Victoria, and then fearlessly faces her death.